10 things
by Flagstaff
Summary: Arizona found out about an on-going situation in New York from Sofia and decided to take action.
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle**

Sipping her fourth glass of wine, fingers fidgeting over a simple but beautiful parchment paper with pink and purple ribbons, nodding to another refill, she sighed and closed her eyes. _It's happening._ Arizona buried her head over her hands and shook her head. It was her fault, she cheated, she slept with an intern ten plus times, and she suffocated her. The love of her life. She pulled her head up and stared at the paper again and read it.

 _We cordially invite you to our special day,_

 _Calliope & Penelope _

Writings of their names were playfully intertwined. 3 years since Callie left Seattle, 3 years since she let her go. Sofia had gone and visited her, her daughter was so excited to see her Mommy, she was talking non-stop about her school, her new friends, and then she mentioned something.

"And, and! Mama told me I'd be her best flower girl!" Sofia skipping cheerfully around her living room.

"Best flower girl?" Arizona inquired excitedly, she was not talking a lot with her ex-wife anymore other than anything about Sofia.

"Yes! Look here!" Sofia pulled a piece of white envelope and handed it over to her mother. Arizona flipped it open and her heart stopped. Preventing the tears from falling she smiled weakly when she saw Callie's wedding invitation. _She's getting married._ She read the list, there it was.

 _Sofia Sloan Torres  
Best Flower Girl_

Gulping, she noticed the avoidance of Sofia's middle name. _Robbin._ When they were together, Callie would always use Sofia's whole name, Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres. In some way to honor her other mother. But she knew, or assumed that Callie avoided that name, when Sofia got to the ER one time, she introduced herself as Sofia Sloan Torres, omitting the middle name when she talked to Penny.

"Mama said I can pick the dress I wanted to wear! Obviously pink, Uhm, will you be there to watch me Mommy?" Sofia asked curiously as she swings her feet from the couch.

Arizona gave her a sad smile. "No honey, I have a job here so I don't really know if I can get away, you'll send me some pictures right?" She looked directly at Sofia nodding her head. Sofia was beginning to understand why her mothers lived separately but don't understand the weight of Callie's marriage to Penny for her mother.

Callie's wedding was in a month, and the invitation was not even addressed to her, but she understands, who would in their right mind invite their ex-wife to their wedding?

"Hmkaaay." Sofia replied sullenly.

Arizona still preventing tears to fall out, reached in to hold Sofia's chin to pull it up to look at her daughter's eyes. "Hey, remember what I said before you and Mama moved?" Sofia nodded.

Her daughter can't help but to be sad that her Mommy will not see her in her dress and be the best flower girl ever. "Even though you are living there, I'll always love you. How about we get you your own phone so you can call and video call anytime you want? You won't have to borrow Mama's phone?" Arizona asked her daughter who was giving her the biggest grin ever.

"Really? I can have my own?" Sofia plastered her dimpled smile.

"Of course! You are almost 10, but we have to have limits for your phone usage, okay?" Arizona concluded and her daughter jumped up and down yelling 'yays' and a lot of 'thank you mommy!' while kissing Arizona multiple times all over her face.

That day, Arizona got Sofia an iPhone so they can Facetime anytime. She programmed her number in the speed dial and Callie's. Remembering her decision to buy the phone without telling Callie? _Well, who cares, she was getting married so she got their daughter a phone._

She enjoyed her days with Sofia, but tonight, her daughter requested to sleep over Zola's before leaving for New York. She snatches the invitation and drowned her sorrows. She'd return the invitation back in Sofia's bag when she gets home. _If she gets home._

Downing her fifth drink, she got up and finally had the courage to do what she was planning once she saw the invitation. Arizona placed a couple of bills on the bar then walked back to the hospital. She searched for Chief Bailey.

"Are you sure about this Robbins?" Miranda asked. She knew about the wedding, few of her surgeons already filed their leaves to accommodate Callie's wedding, her included. She just didn't know if Arizona knew, but with her smell and this decision, she was certain that the peds surgeon found out.

"Yes. I already thought about it. I worked things out." Arizona answered.

"Well, I'm sad to say this Robbins, but good luck." Miranda raised her arms up to offer a hug.

"I thought you don't do personal?" Arizona teased.

"I don't. This is a limited offer." Miranda shook her arms and Arizona leaned in.

"Thank you Bailey." She whispered and walked away towards her office and locked herself in.

Later that week, Arizona was packing Sofia's things, of course her daughter was busy playing with her new iPhone that she'll obviously brag. Arizona slipped in the invitation. She drives her daughter to the airport.

"Sofia, no need to bother Mama for you to call me, okay? No phone at school. And you need to do your homework and project before using the phone." Arizona reminded her daughter as the announcer calls for Sofia's flight.

"I know Mommy. I'll miss you." Sofia leaned in for another hug.

"I'll miss you too honey, but can I ask for a favor?" Arizona tilted her head and bit her lip. Sofia nodded. "Can you give this to Penny without Mama knowing? It's a secret." Arizona handed over a short envelope. Sofia reached for it and tries to inspect the package and she gave Sofia a knowing look, Sofia raised her hands to surrender when they heard someone calling Sofia.

"Abuelo!" Sofia ran towards her grandfather who envelops her in to a big hug. Arizona walks towards them and handed over Sofia's suit cases.

"Mr. Torres." Arizona greeted.

"Arizona, I told you, it's Carlos. Now you and Calliope might not be together anymore but you are still Sofia's mother." Carlos insisted and Arizona gave a sad smile.

"You know, don't you?" Carlos asked and Arizona smiled again and nodded. "You are still family to me Arizona. Calliope's, she's-" Carlos gave Arizona a tap on her shoulder. "Well you know her." Carlos tried to explain but they were already calling for their flight.

Sofia hugged her mother one more time and said her I love you's and rolled her suitcases towards the gate waving and crying. Carlos hugged Arizona and whispered. "I wanted Calliope and you to work out. I tried. I'm sorry Arizona."

Arizona wiped few tears waving good bye to her daughter and ex-father-in-law. She pulled another envelope from her pocket and looked at her boarding pass.

 **New York**

"Dad, please stop looking at her like that. I know you don't like Penny, but it's my rehearsal dinner. And I am going to marry her tomorrow." Callie exhausted.

Carlos never warmed up to Penny over the years, he hated that Callie separated from Arizona, he hated that Callie moved for Penny and Sofia was taken away from her home and her other mother. When he heard that his little girl was going to marry someone else, he reluctantly agreed. Carlos even agreed to accompany Sofia form New York to Seattle and back again for Callie's wedding preparations.

Callie was preparing her dress. "Sofia can you please get off your phone and help me?" She exclaimed. Callie hated that her ex-wife bought their daughter a phone without even consulting her. "Ugh! Arizona just decided that her daughter needs a phone without even consulting me." Callie ranted.

"I will look at her the way I want to Calliope. You are going to marry her, I respect that, and you are an adult. What I don't respect is that you don't even acknowledge your ex-wife, Sofia's mother." Carlos sat by the door and crossed his arms.

He didn't like Callie's fiancé, but for her daughter? He got the best hotel in New York to cater to her daughter's wishes. Callie glanced back at him. "You didn't even invite Arizona to see Sofia as your flower girl. Did you even tell her that you were getting married?" He whispered knowing that the kid was in the room.

"Daddy, who in their right mind invites their ex-wife to their wedding?" Callie grunted. She was placing her heels on and looked at the mirror. "We got divorced, we are already over and-" Callie sighed. Arizona and she had an amicable relationship, but something about her ex-wife, something just wasn't, Arizona had let her go, and she never tried to get back together. "She won't care."

Carlos walked over Callie to help her put the necklace in her and he smiled. "Trust me, she cares."

Carlos and Sofia left Callie alone in the room. She was still fidgeting but she dialed Arizona's phone.

"Robbins."

"Hey."

"Oh, Callie?"

"Yeah. Are you busy?"

"Uhm. No, not really. What's wrong? Is it Sofia?"

"No. Sofia's fine. It's me."

"Ohkaaay? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yes! Uhm. I just wanted to tell you that- uh, I'm getting married tomorrow."

 _Silence_

"Congratulations Callie. I'm happy for you."

"Are you?"

"I wanted you to be happy. Now you are."

"Arizona?"

"Yeah?"

Callie sighed. Of course her ex-wife doesn't care that she was getting married.

"Uhm, Callie? Are you still there?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Sorry, I have to go. Congratulations and good luck tomorrow."

"T-thank you Arizona."

"Good bye Callie."

Callie plops down the bed. _Why was she feeling like this? So Arizona didn't care. She wasn't supposed to._ She snaps back up. It's almost time. Rehearsal dinner.

Walking towards the ballroom, she looked and found her friends from Seattle waving and giving her thumbs up. Sofia was sitting beside Carlos and Penny was waiting in the presidential table. She walked around chit chatting with everyone, Owen, Bailey and Ben was the only ones available to join her wedding due to the shifts in the hospital.

 _Ting ting ting!_

Glass clinking together and Penny stood up. "Thank you everyone for joining me and Callie." Everyone went silent and looked at her including her wife to be.

"I just want to thank everyone here and I want to assure every one of my love and devotion to Callie." She raised a glass towards Callie.

"Callie, we had a rough start, even rough when we had to move, but after all this, we are here. We love each other. I just want to mention that Callie, she's special, so there maybe guidelines to be in a relationship with her." Everyone laughs again and Callie just smiled at Penny.

"Someone helped me with this, someone who really knows her. And I agree 100%." Penny stated while she pulled out a white piece of paper and held it nervously. Penny proceeded to read the paper.

"10 guidelines into marriage with Calliope Iphegenia Torres"

Callie rolled her eyes and everyone smiled and giggled.

"Rule 1: she doesn't like sandwiches or salads. She likes pizza, even cold pizza."

Callie widens her eyes, Penny didn't know that she doesn't like sandwiches, Penny could only make sandwiches for Callie because she was helpless in the kitchen. Actually she avoids eating pizza, because it was _their thing_.

"Rule 2: She speaks Spanish when she's angry or ranting, try to get a recorder for that so you can have someone translate it." Penny continues and she chuckled.

"Rule 3: Don't be afraid of ferrets, she likes them. She had a pet ferret for 9 years." Penny giggled again and Callie looked at her worried.

"Rule 4: When she's scared about something, try to look for her in the church or chapel."

She was a badass surgeon, but the only one who can find her in the church or chapel was that person. The _person_ she thought didn't care.

"Rule 5: She can stay in surgery for 7 hours without taking a break, but she gets extra grumpy, so put small pieces of candies in her lab coat, her leather jacket. She'll be less grumpy."

Callie tears up now. She remembers how _she_ leaves small candies, chocolate or anything she can nibble on, it was in her lab coat, her leather jacket. That woman, the only woman who knows that or even does that, was not the one talking right now.

"Rule 6: When, not if, when. When she wins the Harper Avery Award, she'll be expected to give a speech. Store some extra tissues, towels, a basin and a comb. She'll be puking so hard for being nervous, combing her hair relaxes her."

Callie never suffered from public speaking after they moved in New York, Penny had no idea about this. She knew it. But her fiancé keeps on reading and laughing at this.

"Rule 7: She'll dance in her underwear. Beware of watching or startling her, you might get something thrown at you."

She told Penny about the dancing, her fiancé always wanted to watch or see her but never got the chance.

"Rule 8: She may fool everyone, (because she's a "badass") but she actually likes to be called Calliope, because it reminds her of her father calling her when she was a kid, even now. She's a daddy's girl."

Callie only told one person about this. Because she only wanted this _person_ to call her Calliope. And it was not her fiancé.

"Rule 9: If you want to see the most beautiful thing in the world, wake up early, she smiles while she sleeps. It's the most amazing thing you will ever see."

Carlos and Sofia looked at Callie, she was openly weeping now. Penny on the other hand continues to chuckle.

"Rule 10: Love her, cherish her, adore her and she will give you happiness and the whole world."

"PS: Lilies are your friend, not roses, not any other flower. She'll pretend to like it, but lilies are her favorite." Penny finishes her speech laughing, not noticing Callie's reaction.

"I will follow these rules/guidelines, I love and cherish you Callie, you make me happy and I'll offer anything in the world for you." Penny finishes and sipped her drink and glanced back at Callie who's biting her lip and crying.

Penny sat down and looked at Callie. "Hey are you okay?" She asked and Callie shook her head. "What's wrong?"

Callie reached for the paper Penny was holding. She quickly opened it.

 _Penny,_

 _I know you and I never got to talking, but as the ex-wife I hope you understand why I am writing you this. Callie's special, she's lovely and the best person you will ever meet. She's breathtakingly stunning, she's miraculous. She's a genius with a scalpel._

 _You are super lucky to have Callie as your wife, she can be a bit stubborn, but she loves you and will make you extremely happy. I know, because I felt that when I was married to her. (I hope you don't take this the wrong way though. She loves you, I respect that.)_

 _I have written some guidelines or rules if you prefer, so you won't repeat the mistakes I did._

 _I wish you and Callie all the best._

 _Take care of Sofia and Callie._

 _Love them. Cherish them._

 _Arizona_

Callie chuckled while tears fall from her eyes. She clutched on the piece of paper, the other piece was the one Penny read. _She cared. She cares._ Callie gulps as she tries to regain her normal composure. She always wanted Arizona to come after her, but she didn't. She had completely let her go.

Callie was feeling a lot, she felt Arizona cares, she felt loved, but she also feels mad, angry at her ex-wife for not being brave enough to come after her. She closed her eyes, finally getting rid of her hiccups. She jerked her head up and opened her eyes.

 _Arizona._ She couldn't believe it. After all those years, Arizona was there, standing by the door of the ballroom floor. She was far away but she knew that her ex-wife was tearing up. Arizona gave her a sad smile and a small wave and mouthed 'Bye' before leaving Callie's sight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for reading this!_

 _And sorry of the mistake, fiancée was the right term._

 _OH MY EFFING GOD. Kaoritears. I so love you. You are awesome! I read all of your fics. I'm having a heart attack right now._

 _Bluesky 25, I actually watched My Sassy Girl, waaaaaaaay back, it only occurred to me when you mentioned it. I dreamt of those rules last night, for my ex, when she gets married to another person. Aaaaand its getting sappy over here._

 _Forgive me guys, being heart broken and drunk does not mix well. I would really love to continue this fic buuuuuut my vision about this has it limits._

 _It was supposed to be a one-shot, but since you guys are so sweet and lovely, MAYBE I can stretch it out for a bit? But not going to drag it further. I hate sad endings too soooo,_

 _Here you go!_

Blinking continuously and running her fingers all over her hair, Callie stared doe-eye at the door where Arizona was. She closed her jaw and gulped. _No. Not this time. If she cares, she needs to tell it to my face._

Callie jolted up as Penny followed her movements. "Callie?" _Nothing._ Callie was already running towards the door, making every confused. Carlos settled Sofia and ran after her daughter.

"Mi hija." Carlos wooed a dripping wet Callie, she was constantly looking left and right, looking for the blonde who left her once again.

Clutching the _stupid_ papers in her hand, tears ran along her cheeks. _Thank god for the rain._ "She can't do this!" Callie started pacing towards a direction, pulling her phone up and dialing Arizona's number. No answer.

Penny was quick to follow Callie and Carlos outside. "Calliope?" Penny cooed approaching Callie who was showing no sign of stopping, Carlos following her with an umbrella hanging over his daughter.

Callie glanced back at her father blinking, pleading. Carlos simply nodded and turned back to Penny. "Dr. Blake." Carlos stated.

"Callie please? What's happening? We are getting married tomorrow. Can we please go back inside? We can talk." Penny pleaded but Callie was not hearing anything. She continued to waltz away with her phone on her ear.

Carlos pulled Callie into a stop and handed the umbrella to her. "Take this Calliope. I'll settle this." Carlos turned back to Penny. "Dr. Blake, let me handle this. I'll sort things back at the hotel." Callie stopped but continued to call Arizona, still no answer. _Damn it!_

"Callie, please. Can we just talk?" Penny wiped a tear and pleaded once more.

"Dr. Blake." Carlos halted Penny's actions.

Penny sighed and continued to sob. "I'll wait at the altar. I love you. Please come back to me." Penny reluctantly turned and walked towards the hotel sobbing.

Not once did Callie looked back at her fiancée, instead she griped _those stupid papers. Coward._ She dialed her phone again. Still nothing.

"Calliope. Talk to me." Carlos spun Callie around to face her. Callie swiped the hairs falling in front of her face. She was a wreck.

"She was there. She was standing there! She waved and said bye. She can't even-" Callie slumped down to her father's shoulder and sobbed.

"Arizona was there. A-and she-" She tried to continue but the hiccups was too much. She can't breathe. Carlos soothes her back. "Why can't she just face me? Why can't- I don't understand!" She clasped her hands, knuckles popping her veins out and slightly losing color due to the loss of blood.

She was so angry, at the world, the universe. _How can she do this?_ She was angry at Arizona. She was blaring mad at her for acting not to care, for being scared. Carlos guided her back to the hotel, whispering 'come on' 'I'll help you find her' 'I know some people'. Carlos tried to lighten the mood but he brought back a stunned Callie back to her room.

Callie was sitting down by the foot of the bed. Her hair still dripping wet from the rain, Sofia walked in and noticed. She grabbed a couple of towels and started to dry her mother's hair. Callie still holding her phone and Arizona's stupid rules, tears continues to flow. Sofia crouched down to look directly at her mother's eyes and wiped her tears.

Sofia wrapped her arms around Callie's neck and let her mother sob. Callie returned the gesture and wraps her arms around her daughter's body. Carlos was just sighing and letting her girls have their moment.

Callie's crying died down. "Are you okay Mama?" Sofia asked and Callie shook her head. "What can I do?"

Giving her daughter a sad smile, Callie turned Sofia's body so she can sit on Callie's lap. Arms went around Sofia's stomach and Callie buried her face on Sofia's shoulder. "Just stay right here."

Sofia combs Callie's hair with her hands that relaxed Callie. Sofia drifted off but Callie was still wide awake. She rolled Sofia over the bed and pulled the comforters up to cover her. She slowly walked towards the bathroom and washed up. Looking back at her phone, still nothing.

"Daddy. I'm so sorry." Callie stated once she stepped out of the bathroom and saw her father.

"What does this mean mi hija?" Carlos inquired as they both sat down by the table.

"I don't know. I just want to talk to her. I want to know why she wrote these things, I want to understand." Callie admitted.

"She wrote those?" Carlos asked.

"Yes! She's the only person who knew this stuff. She wrote a letter to Penny, I-I just can't-" Callie rambled.

"I knew that she knows that you are getting married when she took Sofia to the airport." Carlos ran his hands over his balding head. "She was here? Is that why you walked out?" he asked.

Callie scrunches her face. "Wait, what? You knew that she knows and you still gave me that speech?" Callie stood up and paced. "You met her a month ago and you didn't tell me?" she raised her voice but Carlos remained calm.

"Calliope. Sit down and we'll talk." Carlos arranged the chair to gesture Callie to sit. "She was my daughter too, in-law but still my daughter. She's Sofia's mother and I knew that she knows about your marriage as soon as I saw her." Carlos remembering Arizona's face. Callie reluctantly sat down. "I also asked her."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Callie asked.

"Because I wanted you to tell her. Mi hija, no matter what, Arizona is family." Carlos stated.

Still pondering the events that happened, Callie paced around the hotel room once more. _Why didn't she tell Arizona that she was getting married? Well, they were divorced. And the fact that she thought she doesn't care._ Arizona wrote that stupid letter, those stupid rules. _Does it mean she cares?_

A sound of a phone beeping snapped her out of her thoughts. Running, literally fidgeting over her phone, but nothing. She noticed something light up beside Sofia's head and decided to poke around. Glancing at the phone, she saw a message notification from ' _Mommy'._

Her eyes shoot up. She swiped the phone and tried to open it to check Arizona's number. _Maybe she changed her number? Maybe she can try calling her again?_ Curiosity got her when she noticed the first line of the message.

 _Mhm. Mama will feel…._

She was _Mama. Okay she had to open it. Freaking iPhones and passcodes._ She tried different combinations but didn't work. Plopping down on the floor, she jolts into realization. _Arizona got her the latest iPhone. Which means._ She quickly, but slowly held Sofia's hand, guiding her thumbs over the scanner and the phone quickly opens.

Scrolling towards the messages, _there!_ Arizona's name. _Mommy._ With a lot of hearts and stars beside it. She started to read the conversation.

" _Mommy?"_

" _Hi little princess!"_

" _Mama's sad. Is there anything I can do? :("_

" _Mhm. Mama will feel better whenever you stroke her hair with your hands. Like a comb!"_

Callie read Arizona last message. That's why Sofia knew that, why her daughter mimicked her ex-wife's action to help her relax. Tears slowly falling down again, she swiped and checked Arizona's details on Sofia's phone. She squinted and saw that the number she was dialing was different. She draws her phone out to copy the number. _She changed her number really?_

Her mind still unclear, she typed out a message in Sofia's phone.

" _Is there anything else to make Mama feel better?"_

She sighed. This was a clear violation of her daughter's privacy. But she needed to decide. _Good thing it was a hi-tech phone, she could just delete those messages._ The phone quickly beeped and she read Arizona's response.

" _Well, did you hug her already? And its late little miss, time for bed!"_

She can't help but to smile. She wrote another reply.

" _I did Mommy. Please? Is there anything else?"_

Callie didn't have to wait for another second when a message chimed in.

" _She loooooooves foot rubs! But she'll complain because your hands are small, maybe little girly hands. :) Come on princess. Time for bed."_

Callie let tears roll down her cheeks. She remembered that exactly. The moment, that day. Massaging Arizona, helping her ex-wife adjust to the prosthetic, she offered a foot rub but she said she have girly hands. But Arizona would give her foot rubs, when they were married, Arizona knew whenever she feels bad or sad or something else, her ex-wife would just grab her feet and plaster it with oils.

Wiping her tears away, she glanced back down at the phone. One last, one more and she'll decide.

" _I'll sleep right after Mommy. Anything else I could do?"_

" _Sofia. We already talked about you using the phone."_

" _Please Mommy, anything else? For Mama?"_

" _Play some music for her. It helps Mama unwind. Now sleep young lady!"_

Still fidgeting over the screen, she tapped the send button.

" _I love you"_

Callie dropped the phone on her side and internally plans her actions when Sofia's phone chimed. It was not a text message, a recorded voice message. Callie placed the phone by her ear and played the message.

" _I love you too!"_

That's it. Hearing that. Even if it's not directed at her. She decided.

 **5 months later**

"Dr. Robbins! Welcome back." Richard wrapped his arms around Arizona's shoulder.

Arizona laughed and leaned in. "You know I'm not technically back, I just wanted to drop by before seeing my daughter to make sure Alex didn't ruin the department yet."

"How long are you here for? We missed you around!" Richard gleefully stands by the stair case and looked up to Arizona who was skipping towards the second floor.

"1 month! Then I have to be back, I have a year and a half left there." Arizona yelled as she walks away. She aimed towards her office, _it was still her office._ She was relieved and happy to see that not much changed.

Stepping in her office, she noticed a lot of mail on her desk. _It can wait. Sofia first. Well, shower first._ She was about to pick her clothes up from her bag when she noticed a small vase with one, single long stem pink rose and a letter attached to it. She can't help but to worry, the only person who gives her that was _that person._ She slowly reached for the letter and unfolds it. Noticing a beautiful handwriting that she was very fond of, she inhaled the scent and read the letter.

 _10 rules in to dating Arizona Robbins_

 _Rule 1: She doesn't like sandwiches, she likes pizza._

Arizona chuckled, it was the same rule she had written down. She already knew who the culprit was. She continued reading.

 _Rule 2: Sudoku bores the shit out of her, she rather be playing videogames_

 _Rule 3: In accordance to Rule 2, don't let her play near the screen so much. She'll have a head ache._

 _Rule 4: If she has a head ache, grab a couple of Gatorade and a cold towel. Press it over her head and eyes._

 _Rule 5: Don't let her braid her hair wet, she'll have a head ache. (Please refer to Rule 4 for the solution)_

 _Rule 6: Whenever she feels sad or down, buy donuts. Cream filled with pink frosting._

 _Rule 7: She's stubborn and a little bit lazy taking care of herself, when her thigh is aching, she'll say that it's fine. (But it's not). Massage her thighs. Not too hard, she's ticklish._

 _Rule 8: No to pumpkin scones! She doesn't normally eat breakfast, bring her some, but avoid anything with vegetables. (For a kid doctor, she's incredibly stubborn)_

 _Rule 9: She hates camping. Don't make her go camping, she's small but she can be pretty scary._

 _Rule 10: When she tells you she loves you, she means it. Because she doesn't normal say I love you. Only the lucky ones hear that. Love her even though she's stubborn, take care. Never let her let you go._

 _PS: If she's in trouble or pressured, she smokes. Don't throw the pack away because she'll just buy another. Just break all the sticks inside and placed it where you found it. She'll be lazy enough to buy another pack._

Arizona was wiping her tears away and chuckling when she heard the door open and saw the person responsible for this.

"Calliope." Arizona dropped her jaw.

"Hey, what's that?" Callie walked over Arizona and reached of the paper and pretends to read it. "Mm. 10 rules, I can do that." She glanced back at Arizona smiling. "Go on a date with me?"

"What?" Arizona exclaimed. _What's happening?_ "Am I missing something?" she asked Callie.

"Well, if you agree to go on a date with me, you won't be missing anything." Callie stated as she spins Arizona's chair to face her. She knelt down in front of Arizona and placed her hands over Arizona's thighs.

"Callie I- you're married and I-" Arizona rambled.

"I am?" Callie raised her left hand and wiggled. Arizona stared at her ring-less finger and looked directly at her. "I don't see any ring on this finger."

"You didn't get married?" Arizona asked again.

"No Arizona. I didn't want to marry someone who didn't know the guidelines into marrying Calliope Iphegnia Torres." Callie smirks and she rubs Arizona's thighs. "After I heard those, after reading it your letter, I couldn't bring myself to marry someone who isn't you."

"Callie, I'm sorry." Arizona drops her head. It was her fault that Callie didn't get married. It was her meddling. _Stupid!_ Callie reached for her chin and lifted it up.

"Sorry for what Arizona? For preventing me to make one of the biggest mistake of my life? No, listen." Callie looked directly at her eyes. Those eyes that made her fall in love with Arizona Robbins.

"When I heard _her_ reading that rules, I was shocked. Mad even. I was mad at you for not telling me all that. I'm mad that you didn't come after me. Mad at you for letting me go. But I was furious at myself for letting you go." Callie trailed. "After I saw you there, waving, saying bye. I can't. It shocked me. I can't get married. I can't, I won't let you say good bye. So I came after you."

"You came after me?" Arizona asked as she slips her hand and intertwined it with Callie's.

"Of course I did, Arizona." Callie answered. "That night I kept thinking, I kept wondering. Granted that I didn't tell you that I was getting married but still- I thought you wouldn't care that I was getting married."

"I did. I do care Callie. It almost killed me when I found out." Arizona stated as she grasp Callie's hands.

"Okay, I'm the one making the speech here." Callie chuckled.

Arizona shook her head and gave Callie her dimpled smile. "Go on."

"Okay, right. So I figured that maybe you did. I canceled the wedding and begged Bailey for my old job. She didn't understand at first but she agreed. It's our hospital after all." Callie smiled and continued to explain. "I was going to surprise you that I left New York, but after a couple of days not seeing you, I went to see Bailey and she told me that you left."

Callie sniffled and Arizona was about say something but Callie gestured her not to. "That the Nambooze Clinic was constantly reaching for you and a month before that day in New York, you told her that you'd go. That you'll be back to Africa again. For 2 years." Callie gulped and tears falls from her face which Arizona quickly wipes and cupped her face.

She continued with her _speech._ "And again I was mad at you for leaving and you have a daughter!" Callie squints her eyes at Arizona who was mouthing 'sorry'. "I talked to your parents, they told me you arranged everything to be the same, same schedule, visits, it's just that you'll be working in Malawi and you'll be flying back here when it's your time with Sofia."

Callie sighed. "I waited, I waited for you to make a move. I waited for you to come after me. Not anymore."

Callie lifted herself up and plants a kiss over Arizona's lips. She cupped Arizona's face and traced it with her thumbs. Tears rolling down, feeling, longing for each other, they reluctantly disengages and put their foreheads together. They were both sobbing and sniffling when Callie placed another short peck on Arizona's forehead and looked at her.

"Give _us_ another try." Callie tucks Arizona's stray hair back to her ear and went back kneeling in front of her ex-wife.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yes Calliope. Let's give it another try."

Callie reached in to hug Arizona and placed multiple kisses on her face, short but sweet kisses on Arizona's lips which she gladly reciprocated. Arizona grabs Callie's face. "I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. I never stopped loving you. I just love you." Arizona pulled her into a heartwarming kiss. Releasing Callie with a heavy sighed and her magical smile when she heard something.

" _I love you too!"_

It was not Callie's voice. It was hers. She looked back at Callie who was smiling like an idiot. She raised her eye brows and Callie brought up her phone.

"You're voice brought me back to you." Callie leaned in. "Hearing your voice." Callie bit her lips and shook her head. "I won't live another minute without hearing your voice." She kissed Arizona once again. "I love you Arizona. I'll spend the rest of my life to prove that."

 _After that faithful day in Grey-Sloan, Arizona and Callie was never seen alone. They were always together. Always hand in hand._

 _After their initial conversation, this reached Arizona getting curious about the recording and Callie scolding her for buying Sofia a new phone without her consent._

 _Callie finally joined Arizona in Africa. Sofia was staying with Arizona's parents the rest of the year and Carlos opted to visit her every month. Daily Facetime was involved and they were both flying back for the holidays._

 _Arizona decided to cut their commitment with the clinic 7 months early when Sofia started talking about boys and Callie stuck her foot in her mouth when she said 'like mother like daughter'. Arizona was not sure which of them was Callie talking about, but she went through her head that if Sofia got her dating patterns, she might have to stock bricks._

 _Arizona also convinced her parents to move to Seattle so that she can scare Sofia's suitors with her dad, The Colonel. Colonel of the US Marine Corps. Callie still laughs at Arizona for being this protective._

 _After being back at Seattle for 3 months, with their regular schedules, their regular life. Callie knelt down on her two knees in the lobby, one morning and asked one thing. 'Marry me?'_

 _Arizona pulled her up and one single syllable that they both remembered. 'Yes!'_

 _After 2 months of planning the wedding, because Callie said she was done waiting. They signed a piece of paper. Robbins-Torres._

 _They have a scrap book entitled: Rules into Marriage. It was full of their pictures, life achievements; some pages are still blank as they continue their journey, filling the rules one by one. It includes the original 10 rules Arizona wrote, it was full of scotch tape and noticeable water stains. (Without the letter for Penny of course.) It also includes Callie's 10 rules for her wife. Arizona often teased Callie about that piece of paper being so messy and the one she has is spotless._

 _Needless to say, Callie would pout and Arizona would have to make it up to her._

 _Rules for dating my daughter was also posted by the door. Sofia protested and Callie laughed which resulted into Arizona printing a blown up picture of the Colonel and Carlos beside it._


End file.
